User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament
Welcome, fellow users, to the Saints Row the 3rd Tournament This is my first tourney and I hope this one to be entertaining as hell. Whether you love it or distaste it, it is an insane game filled with madness, violence and other stuff. It is one of my favorite games for it is funny as hell and easy to play. Now you're probably not interested in me talking. Okay, then, let's get down to business. RULES There will be 4 groups of 2 and they will go against each other in till there is only one group of 2 left. Every warrior will have each of the following: *A melee weapon *A Pistol *A Sub-Machine Gun *A Shotgun *An Assault Rifle *An Explosive Weapon *A Special Weapon * Grenades *7 Upgrades *A Homie Type Each Do-o will fight another do-o. Following this tournament style, we will see who will get the furthest and claim their title as champions. Avatar Each member needs to create a character they can live themselves as. They need to create a back story (doesn’t have to be too elaborate), personality and a character model for your warrior. If you own a copy of Saints Row the Third, make up your warrior and upload it. If you don't, let me help! I will gladly make a model for your guy. Give me a basic description of your outfit and physical appeal. If you want to dress like a giant cat, go straight ahead! If you want to look hot and sexy, you got it. If you want to look like a Nazi... you are crossing the line. Limits on What I can do *Extreme Racists (Nazies, KKK, etc.): You are asking me to do something like that? What is wrong with you? *Specific DLCs: I don't own all the DLCs. Let me know what it is you want. *Overtly Complicated Ones: My imagination is limited Non-Limits *Super Fetish-y Stuff: They got plenty of that *Goofy Stuff: From Cat Suits to Zombies Weapon Choices *All Weapons will be at max upgrading, raising the stakes to high levels in the fight. Melee Baseball_bat_sr3.jpg|Baseball Bat Saints Row Penatrator.png|The Penatrator (with and without balls) Nocturn_A.jpg|Nocturne Sword *Baseball Bat: The classic weapon of the gangsters, the baseball bat, after major upgrading, will become a lethal tool imbedded with nails, Railway spikes and chains. *The Penatrator: Always wanted to run round with a big purple dildo-bat, beating people to death with it. You can do that with the Penatrator. Comes with and without balls. *Nocturne: If you want a nice sleek slicing tool, the Nocturne sword will do the job. This long single sided sword holds a resemblance to so many famous Anime-Game swords and will do the job excellently. Pistol 45Shep_A.jpg|45 Shepherd 600px-SW3_KA-1_Kobra.jpg|KA-1 Kobra *45 Shepherd: The powerful 45 Shepherd is the stable weapon of all gangs Steelport. Where it lacks in speed it makes up in power and accuracy. Fully leveled, it fires explosive rounds, making this already powerful weapon a real treat. *KA-1 Kobra: The small but deadly KA-1 Kobra is the standard gun of Law Enforcement in Steelport. It fails to even scratch the power of the 45 Shepherd but its firing rate, large clip and armor piercing rounds makes it up. Sub-Machine Guns Tekz10_A.jpg|TEK Z-10 Blossem.png|D4TH Blossom CyberBlaster_FriendlyFire.jpg|Cyber Blaster *TEK Z-10: The TEK Z-10 is a good cheap sub-machine gun. Fully upgraded, it can fire Incendiary rounds and can catch foes on fire and is great at a long distance. Its downfall, however, is its slow rate of fire, small clip and fire capability makes it a poor weapon in close range fire. *D4TH Blossom: The ruthless military-grade D4TH Blossom is great against many enemies. At top level, it will fire a tremendous amount of armor piercing rounds. It falls behind the TEK Z-10 in accuracy but its large ammo amount and close range lethality is great against anyone *Cyber Blaster: Firing a large amount of energy blasts, the Cyber Blaster is a weapon Kenzie was able to pull out of cyber space. It’s faster than the TEK Z-10 and more accurate than the D4TH Blossom, making it a balanced weapon. It is the weakest sub-machine gun but it makes it up by not having to reload. It will, however, overheat if shot too much. Shotguns WW_gravedigger_lg.jpg|Grave Digger WW_ultimax_lg.jpg|AS3 Ultimax S3X_Hammer.png|S3X Hammer *Grave Digger: The common gang shotgun, the Grave Digger has allot of power. A fully upgraded Grave Digger is capable of firing three incendiary rounds that can kill a tough gangster in one shot. It’s firing rate, mag size and reload time, however, are pitiful at best. One good shot, however, can take out multiple men. *AS3 Ultimax: This gun is what the police and Steelport National Guard use. The AS3 Ultimax is the most accurate of the shotguns. Fully upgraded, this big boy will fire at an automatic rate and go quite a ways. However, it lacks the power and close distance lethality the other guns have. *S3X Hammer: A weapon of STAG, the S3X Hammer is a truly devastating weapon. When fully upgraded, it packs a bigger punch than the Ultimax and is much faster and more accurate than the Grave Digger. Its deadliest aspect is that it doesn’t need to reload, but too many shots will lead it to overheat. Assault Rifles K6 Krukov_01.jpg|K-8 Krukov AR-55.jpg|AR-55 Viper Laser Rifle_01.jpg|Viper Laser Rifle Togo13_large.png|TOGO-13 *K-8 Krukov: The “Working Man’s Assault Rifle,” this weapon is a great tool in killing in mass. The K-8 Krukov at full upgrade will hold a tremendous amount of rounds (reaching the point of being an LMG), the fastest rate of fire of all the rifles and spout an under-barrel grenade launcher. It is, however, the weakest of the rifles and the least accurate. *AR-55: The primary weapon of the Steelport National Guard, The AR-55 is one of the most accurate rifles to choose from. At full upgrade, the rifle features a scope, a 5 shot burst and the most powerful rounds of all the rifles, making it a deadly weapon at a distance. However, its 5 shot burst and slow fireing rate makes it near useless in a close or medium distance and it’s recoil can make *Viper Laser Rifle: The highly advanced primary weapon of STAG, the Viper Laser Rifle deserves much recognition. At its top level, this rifle has better accuracy and damage than the Krukov and superior speed and versatility of the AR-55. As an energy weapon, you don’t have to reload but you still need to look out for overheating and it is easy to go through your ammo fast. *TOGO-13: The Torgo-13 is a DLC rifle that I am allowing in this tourney. While it has the smallest mag size, ineffective in a short range and its bullets are not the most powerful, its firing rate is superior to the AR-55 and the Viper, it lacks ANY recoil and is THE most accurate Rifle to choose from. It spouts a scope for effective sniping and can be used in mid-range combat with lethality. Explosives Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annihilator RPG M2G.png|M2 Grenade Launcher Chargeit.png|Satchel Charges *Annihilator RPG: This anti-vehicle missile launcher is used by almost everyone, from gangsters to the National Guard to STAG. The Annihilator, when upgraded, packs a major punch and can fly at its target remotely. It is, however, slower in firing rate, as it can only fire one rocket at a time, doesn’t carry that much spare shots and friendly fire is deadly. * M2 Grenade Launcher: This DLC grenade launcher is a fierce sight. At Max level, the M2 Grenade Launcher is a deadly tool, packing a major punch, fires sticky grenades that attach to any surface or person it hits and has a remote detonator, allowing you to make traps. Its weakness is its slow reload, limited ammunition and that it travels in an arc. * Satchel Charge: The biggest bang for your buck, this experimental STAG weapon is a good tool to blow stuff up. The Satchel charge doesn’t require reloading, as you throw them, they stick to any serface they hit, are remote or time detonated and is the most powerful explosive at hand. Their main flaw is their slow movement, short range and immense splash radius that can harm you and your comrades if you are not careful. Special WW_McManus_lg.jpg|McManus 2015 Weapon_selection_screen_Cyber_Buster.PNG|Cyber Buster WW_sonicboom_lg.jpg|Sonic BOOM * McManus 2015: This mammoth of a sniper rifle is used by SWAT, STAG and Morningstar Specialists. The McManus 2015 at full power can kill a man in one shot (two if you aim it right) and is the most accurate weapon in the game. It is, though, useless in close- to mid-range combat, has the smallest mag size and is slow in firing. *Cyber Buster: This cyber weapon has quite the punch. While slow in both speed and rate of fire and takes a REALLY long time to charge up, The Cyber Buster can fire a charged up blast powerful enough to kill nearly anything in one hit and has an unlimited amount of bullets. *Sonic Boom: Named after the iconic move of Guile from the Street Fighter series, the Sonic Boom is an experimental weapon that produces a blast of sound so loud that anyone in its way will either fly or be a bloody mess. It doesn’t need ammunition and can even knock down a Brute to make an easier kill. It is, however, very slow to charge and has the shortest range of all the Special Weapons Grenades All warriors are carrying with them: basic grenades, molotovs, electric grenades and flashbangs *Grenades: Basic grenades cause basic explosive damage. If the you have the Krukov, you can launch them via under-barrel grenade launcher but decrease in explosion radios. *Molotovs: Molotovs are good to set fire to things and keep them burning *Electric Grenade: Electric grenades cause shock damage that can incapacitate your enemies without hurting yourself. *Flashbang: Flashbangs create a bright flash and high pitch sound that will blind and deafen anyone who is near it. Homies Homies are followers that will aid you in combat. Each type carries use a specific type of weapon (which are not as powerful as yours) and usually carry only one weapon at a time. You are allowed to sign their weapon to each one There are four main types of homies that you can choose from: Gang, SWAT, Zombie and Brute Gang Gang homies come in different looks and styles, from actual gangs like the Saints, Luchadors, Deckers and Morningstar to basic people like Clubbers, Punks and Bikers to weird ones, like Stripers, Gimps and Mascots. You can have three Gang Homies in combat. Gange Homies will use enemies as human shields and will fight dirty. Gang Homies use Gang weapons: 45 Shepherd, TEK Z-10, Grave Digger and K-8 Krukov SWAT SWAT Homies are better trained, wear body armor and use tactics. You will have three Swat Homies. Swat homies will use evasive maneuvers, (rolls, use cover, etc) to avoid getting hit. SWAT Homies use Law Enforcement weapons: KA-1 Kobra and a Riot Shield, AR-55 and McManus 2015 *SWAT members with the McManus 2015 are surprisingly good with them in a short distance. Zombies Zombies are undead creatures that use horde tactics to surround their enemies and devour them. They lack actual weapons and are not the toughest, but you get ALLOT of them (15, I think) and will swarm your enemies, engulfing them with a barrage of claws and bites. Brute You get a really big guy to help you in combat. They can take allot of damage and deal out allot. However, you can only have one and he lacks any weapons or tactics. Upgrades You are aloud 7 upgrades in this. Some of them are condensed so you can get allot out of it. The choices are: Extra Ammo You are packing extra bullets with you. You have significantly more spare ammunition for four of your weapons (not including grenades and weapons that have unlimited ammunition) Fast Reload You are able to pull out an empty magazine and put in a fresh one in one fourth the time Extra health You can take twice the amount of damage compared to someone without this upgrade Damage Resistance: Bullets Bullets and melee weapons are 20% less damaging Damage Resistance: Fire Fire is 20% less damaging Damage Resistance: Explosions Explosions are 20% less damaging Damage Resistance: Falling Falling from a high height will have less of an effect (though some heights will still kill you instantly) Duel Wielding: Pistol Carry two pistols into combat and release twice the amount of firepower Duel Wielding: Sub-Machine Carry two Sub-machine guns and unleash twice the pain. * Requires Duel Wielding: Pistol Speedy Revive You can revive a fallen comrade in nearly two thirds of the time Sprint Increase You can sprint over twice as far Melee Power Increase the amount of damage you do with a melee weapon Muscle You can toss people further Delayed Bleeding Allies take 30 seconds longer to bleed out The Battle Winning The winners are determined by the team that has the most votes for them. Conditions As I have stated, there will be two users working together to combat and defeat another do-o of users. The winners are the ones who kill or at least defeat the other team. The winning team wills chose whether the losers live or die. Battle Ground The battle ground will change each battle. Some places will have high points and long, painful falls. Some will be in buildings where there are many places to hide out at. There will even be a Professor Genki SERC arena. Category:Blog posts